<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Library Dates by SnowyShipsLogicality</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28568955">Library Dates</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowyShipsLogicality/pseuds/SnowyShipsLogicality'>SnowyShipsLogicality</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Logan wears skirts (and everyone is gay) [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Emile and Remy are bros, First Meetings, Fluff, Logan is a hot librarian (literally), Love at First Sight, M/M, Percy Jackson References, Remy is a simp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:00:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28568955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowyShipsLogicality/pseuds/SnowyShipsLogicality</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Remy and Emile visit the library for Emile's birthday. And Remy sees the hottest person in his life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dr. Emile Picani &amp; Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Logan wears skirts (and everyone is gay) [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Library Dates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*banging pots and pans* losleep shippers get y'all juice</p><p>Constructive criticism is appreciated!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, Remy? Can you pick up some books with me from the library?” Emile asked.</p><p> </p><p>Remy woke up from his nap. “What?”</p><p> </p><p>Emile, Remy’s 10 year old brother came up to him. “I said, can you pick up some books with me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why?”</p><p> </p><p>Emile pouted. “It’s my birthday! And since Momma went to work and she told you to take care of me, you gotta come with me since I’m too scared to cross the street alone!”</p><p> </p><p>Remy chuckled, his baby brother was too cute. He got up from the couch. “Alright sweetie, we can go to the library.”</p><p> </p><p>Emile grinned. “Yay!”</p><p>________________________________</p><p> </p><p>After a 20 minute walk, they reached the library. The building was white and had dark blue accents.</p><p> </p><p>Emile gasped. “It’s so big!”</p><p> </p><p>They went inside the library.  Emile was right, it <em>was</em> big. How were they going to find the books Emile wanted?</p><p> </p><p>“Remy, do you think they have the Percy Jackson series here?” Emile asked. “I wanna know why my friends like it so much!”</p><p> </p><p>Remy shrugged. “Dunno Emi, we’ll have to ask someone. But this place is big and Percy is famous, so there’s a good chance.”</p><p> </p><p>They went up to the front desk. And Remy sees the hottest person he’s ever seen in his life.</p><p> </p><p>“Salutations, how may I assist you?”</p><p> </p><p>Remy was definitely looking red as a tomato now.</p><p> </p><p>They were wearing a black dress shirt with a dark blue vest and tie. And a dark blue pencil skirt that reached his knees and black stockings. They also had a pair of catlike glasses on their face.</p><p><br/>“H-hi, do you know where the Percy Jackson books are?” Remy asked.</p><p> </p><p>The hot librarian smiled. “It is in the fantasy section. I can accompany you, if you wish.”</p><p> </p><p>Remy immediately nodded. More time with them, and more time to get the courage to ask for their number.</p><p> </p><p>Once they got to the fantasy section, Emile saw the books and immediately started walking as fast as he could in a library. “Remy look! The books look so cool! Can you reach it for me?”</p><p> </p><p>Remy tried to, but even with the heeled boots he was wearing, he couldn’t reach it.</p><p> </p><p>“Not to worry, I can reach it.” Remy suddenly noticed how tall they were compared to his 1.63m frame. “It is one of the reasons why I accompanied you.”</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t realize that he was staring at them until Emile said “Thank you so much!”</p><p> </p><p>They smiled. “You’re welcome.” The librarian started to walk away.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait,” Remy said.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you need anything?” They asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I um,” <em>C’mon Remy, get it together.</em> “Just wanted to know your name and pronouns,” Remy said.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, my name is Logan and I use he/him,” Logan answered. “And you are?”</p><p><br/>“I’m Remy, also he/him.”</p><p> </p><p>Logan looked at his face. “And may I ask why your face was red since you’ve entered this library?”</p><p> </p><p>Oh, he was pretty <em>and </em>smart? Logan’s gonna be the death of him. “Well I kinda think you’re hot and you were really kind to Emile so…” He was talking too much. “Wanna meet sometime?”</p><p> </p><p>Logan raised his eyebrow. “As in a date?”</p><p> </p><p>Remy blushed. “If you want to.”</p><p> </p><p>Logan smiled again. “Well, I’m not opposed. Do you want my number?”</p><p> </p><p>Remy grinned. “Absolutely, honey.” <em>Wait, did he just say that out loud?</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>“Honey? Surely we’re not in that dating stage just yet,” Logan teased.</p><p> </p><p>Remy blushed again. “Sorry, I tend to call people by petnames and it just slipped out!”</p><p> </p><p>Logan just smirked as he wrote his number on a piece of paper. He handed it to Remy, and winked.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh um, thank you Logan.” He was <em>really </em>going to be the death of him.</p><p>________________________________</p><p> </p><p>After they came back from the library, Emile immediately started reading the first book. He was halfway finished when he looked up at his brother’s sappy expression.</p><p> </p><p>“Remy, do you have a crush on the nice librarian?” Emile asked.</p><p> </p><p>Remy grinned. After putting Logan’s number on his phone, he answered, “Maybe.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>